Harem Queen
by Fatal-Impurity
Summary: Megatron has a harem but can't find the perfect wife for him. His prays were answered when Soundwave brought her... The prefect femme. But she is autobot. Rated T
1. Perfect Wife

**Ok I'm writing this story with Skellington girl. This is the LAST story that Im doing for a while unless it is one shot. Anyways, the 50th reviewer gets a free story that is ONE-SHOT!**

**disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing but Skellington girl owns lyric!**

**Edit 1: Fixed any mistakes that I could find.**

I sat there on my throne, looking at my femme servants perform a belly dance for me. They are beautiful, but they aren't enough to bond with. I need a Decepticon femme with beauty that shines. I need beauty so divine that not even Primus could describe. Someone with skills of a warrior and has a strong mind. Someone who will obey my command. One that will be mine. Ah... Sadly, there are no femmes around here that are like that.

While I stare intently at my charming harem, I heard my third in command walk into my quarters. "Command: Silence femme" The monotonous mech commanded. As Soundwave drew closer to my presence, I noticed a beautiful white femme with music notes covering her sleek frame being dragged. Her optics were an attractive shade of aqua blue. Perfect.

"Ah... Soundwave. What do we have here?" I asked while studying this subtle beauty. I looked up, "What is her name Soundwave?"

"NO!" The femme screeched. Her voice was music to my audio sensors, even though she screeched. My third in command stared at the femme. I figured he was already reading her processor.

"Designation: Lyric" The monotone mech finally answered. Lyrics' jaw dropped. I put my hand under the femmes' chin with delicacy and closed her jaw. She was beautiful. I have never experienced an exquisite femme such as this. Lyric was mine; All mine.

"Soundwave. Tell me everything that there is about her," I finally spoke. Once again, the mech stared into lyrics mind. Her body shivered. From this, I can tell she was attempting to blocking the third in command out of her mind. I smirked.

"Femme: Strong. Me: Stronger" The femme let out a yelp before falling to the ground. With a sudden thud she laid there on the floor breathing heavily.

"Femme: Autobot Spy," I raised my optic brow. How disappointing. The mech continued, "Weapons: Sound Blasters. Femme: Good leader."

"More Soundwave! Dig deeper into her mind! I want to know everything!" I yelled.

"Femme: Singer and performer before the war. Musically linked to music: Uses music as weapon."

I looked down then up, examining every intricate detail in her body. "You are a magnificent sight. However, it is a shame that you are an Autobot," I was then hit with wet saliva. The belly dancers stopped; Everything felt as if time froze. I slowly wiped off the spit that landed on my face plate and chuckled, "and quite a fighter. Perfect for my harem." I looked up to my Third in command.

"Soundwave! Reprogram her!" I barked. The mech grabbed a hold of Lyric but lost grip. I acted as quickly as I can, grabbing the femmes arm and squeezing it. I was hit with sudden sharp pain in my arm as the world turned upside down. Lyric flipped me. The femme sprinted across the room, trying to find the door. I got up grabbing anything I can find. I will NOT loose her. Lyric is rightfully mine. I picked up a dart gun with sleep darts inside of it and shot Lyric on the back. She fell to the ground as she murmured words that were barely audible to my audio sensors.

"At last! I have found my Harem queen!" I shouted out loud. Lyric is finally mine.

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!**


	2. manipulation

**Edit 1: Fixed the problem. Blaugh**

**I realised that I didn't put a disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

Lyrics P.O.V

"Ugh," I groaned while sitting up. I scanned the area, making sure there were no Decepticon. My optics looked down at a berth that I sat upon. The berth was surprisingly soft, for a _Decepticon_ berth. I moved my optics to my frame, seeing myself in royal-like cloths.

"What happened?" I frowned in confusion. The door opened, revealing the evil tyrant. I growled at him "What do you want?" The tyrant moved closer to me with a golden crown in his hand. He held his disgusting hand out to me. Without thinking, I attacked, or at least I tried to. My frame wouldn't move. I turned my head just enough so I could see behind me, and surprise, surprise! Rusty old chains held both my wrists and my waist back.

"Soon Lyric, soon you will become my bonded and and we will rule Cybertron together," Megatron chuckled.

"Like scrap I will," I growled and changed the subject. "Why did you kidnap these femmes?"

"Oh but I didn't kidnap these femmes," I looked at him in disgust. "They came to me." An uproar of anger continued to flood my body.

"Lies! You Decepticons are all the same!" I yelled while attempting to break free.

"We Decepticons are _not_ all the same, sweetspark," Megatron retorted. I payed no attention to the mech in front of me but instead focused my attention on the chain. I pulled on the chain until a painful shock struck me, I yelped in pain and fell to the berth. I gasped for breath and cocked my head up, waiting for Megatron to make his next move. My body would not respond as I tried to escape. I offlined my optics, thinking he would hit me, but no. I felt the tyrants lips against mine. My face contorted into a scowl as I bit his despicable face. I watched as Megatron backed away. Megatron rubbed his lip, growling at the abrupt outburst. He brought out his fist in fury and without hesitation, struck my face. I grimaced, "You will soon be a Decepticon, _Autobot_!" He spat. I chuckled "_Sure, _and _how_ exactly are you going to do that?" I looked up at his facial plate and saw a little tint of pink before it disappeared into his silvery face.

"Oh you'll see." Megatron moved to the back of the room, "Mindwipe!" My spark screamed. I heard stories about this.. Mindwipe from my bondmate, Dreamlock. Dreamlock told me that Mindwipe wiped the memories of Autobots, and if he wanted too, Decepticons. A dark bat-like figure stepped out of the shadows and muttured, "What is your command, my liege?" Megatron responded with a full voice, "Wipe the memory of this beautiful femme." Mindwipe stared at me until I began to feel dizzy and disoriented. My spark yearned for safety. As it intensified, I began to feel sick until... Nothing.

My optics on-lined about a minute later, or at least it felt like a minute. I found myself in a beautiful ballroom. I focused my optics, than refocused them while looking for Megatron, "Hello my Queen." His voice came from behind. I turned around, facing his frame. He was wearing royal-like clothes. I looked down upon my frame and noticed a beautiful royal purple dress that fell to my knees.

"What happened?" Megatron put his arm around mine, "Who is this party for?"

"Why this is for you, my dear. Megatron lead me to the ballroom dance floor. We began to dance a waltz, "But I was your prisoner!" I swayed in confusion.

"No. You weren't my prisoner. You were simply passed out from realistic illusions."

"I was?"

"Yes" He replied

After a few klicks of dancing, Megatron suggested we go to the balcony. He grabbed my hand gently and pulled me up there. He kissed my hand and knelt onto one knee, "I want you to become my queen, you have to make a choice."

"And that choice is?" I shouldn't have asked that question. Megatatron stared into my eyes intensly. His eyes turned into Mindwipes' hypnotic eyes. I felt his cold stare burn and tear my soul, "Become a Deception, defect from the Autobots, and be mine forever."

The world became a dark void as I felt myself land on the ground with a dead thud. My optics reopened to an Autobot dragging my body. 'Where am I?', I thought. In realization, I screamed, "Megatron!"

Megatrons POV

"Megatron!" I heard Lyric scream. I raced towards her position. Finally, hall after hall of killing autobots, I reached Lyric. Frantically, I raised my cannon and shot without aiming."Ahh!" Lyric screamed. I hit Lyric! She clutched her wound as she growled at the shivering 'Bot.

"It's me Lyric! Your bondmate! Dreamlock!" Dreamlock cried. In rage, I moved towards the mech. Once again, I raised my cannon, but this time the cannon was at his chest as I shot, and mech fell to the floor with a dead thud. Lyric winced and moaned, "What's the matter Lyric?" I asked. Lyric fell to the floor, "Knockout!" I moved my frame to the fallen femme, and aided her, "Knockout!" I barked rather loudly.

"Yes lord Megatron! I am here!" The medic scanned both bodies. The scan blinked, "My liege, The mech you just killed."

"What!?"

"Well," He continued, "That was her bondmate." I froze in shock. The word, 'bondmate', made me realize that I put Lyric in pain. Lyric started to scream. "Knockout! Take her to the medbay!"


	3. Pain

**WELL THEN. You all are disappointed in me for not posting. I'm soooo SOOOOO _sorry..._ I needed a break and my dad was telling me not to be on FF anymore and there was a lot of stress. When I say stress, I MEAN STRESS! Ugh, I'm so hungry! We had an ant infestation in my new home and I used raid to kill them off. I haven't eaten breakfast or lunch because the smell makes me feel dizzy. I'm in my room, typing up chapters though. My next step is to edit the other chapters. Fuuuun, right? Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just know that. Disclaimer shall be the same** **forever until I buy Hasbro's company.**

**Without further ado, as I run away from the angry Lyric, here is the long waited chapter.**

Knockout looked at Breakdown, "You do it. I don't want my paint job ruined." Breakdown rolled his optics and slung the beautiful, young femme over his back. She groaned and lubricants spilled from her eyes. Lyric wished that she didn't run away from her sire. If only... she wanted to scream, cry for her sire, cry for her carrier. She wanted someone to hold her tight.

"Ugh. Shut up femme!" Breakdown complained as he clenched his hand to maybe, just possibly stop the femme from crying. That only made it worse. She cried and struggled.

"Let me go... Please! I beg of you! Please!" Lyric begged and pleaded the mech who had her in his hands. The three took a left, walking quickly to the medbay so they could use a sedative on her. Each step she cried even harder.

"Knockout! Someone! Make her _shut up!" _Breakdown yelled. Knockout sighed, ignoring his partners' plea. He opened the door to the medbay and took a syringe out.

"Set her on the table and make sure to do it softly or _he'll_ yell at me," Knockout pointed to the table. "And don't forget to hold her down," Breakdown took these orders and held the young femme down, irritated by the fact that the femme was still struggling underneath his grip. Knockout inserted the syringe in an energon line. Lyrics optics flickered once... twice... then her optics turned off. The room was filled with dead silence.

"_Finally_! I thought she would've never shut up," Breakdown heaved a sigh of relief. Knockout paid no heed and looked at her. He said- with his accent, "No wonder Megatron think's _she's_ the perfect femme. She's got it all!"

* * *

Megatron finished the last of the remaining Autobots. Why would they attack? "_Autobots," _He hissed. They were hostile, but at this point the Autobots would only attack when they attacked or had plans. Of course, they didn't have plans. They had Lyric. Why would they want Lyric? Endless possibilities remained in his head as he headed back to Lyrics' fallen sparkmate. He stared intently at the... _Autobot_ and tensed up. He hurt his queen, and was deeply ashamed of himself for doing so.

"Lord Megatron-" Soundwave was cut off.

"What is it? Any information on Lyric?" Megatron was pained at saying her name.

Soundwave monotonously continued, "Lyric: Daughter of a prime. Prime: Wanted femme to bond with someone in the Elite Guard. Lyric: Ran away." Megatron looked delighted. Her queen ran away from a prime. She was definitely the one, "Thank you Soundwave. Please discard of this Autobot's body at once." The wrathful leader left for the medbay.

* * *

Megatron paced in the medbay. Waiting for Lyric to wake up was so irritating. Megatron saw the bench. His beauty laid there. He studied the outlines and her smooth plates. Mindwipe was at the side of the room, watching Megatron and Lyric. Something was bothering him, but Megatron couldn't tell, "Mindwipe. Care to tell me what is on your mind?"

"Lord Megatron, Dreamlock has triggered her memori-" Mindwipe tried to explain, but was only cut off by the wrathful leader.

"What?!" Megatron screeched. Anger seethed inside him.

"The only way... Yes. That's it. The only way to change her back, is to manipulate her. This time... We have to make her think the Autobots killed her parents, and that we, the Decepticons, have saved her from the Autobots and make her believe we are the 'good guys'," Mindwipe thought carefully. He gazed at the femme.

"Lord Megatron, the femme's brain waves seem to be active," Knockout looked at the scanner.

* * *

Lyric looked around frantically, optics searching for any sign of enemies. She was confused. She saw Dreamlock in the distance. Why was he here? "Lyric, Megatron is controlling..." her bonded faded out. '_Controlling... Controlling who?' _ Lyric sat on the floor, remembering the events that she had just experienced. Why was Dreamlock here? Where was she? She tried to answer these questions, and waited.

xxxxxx

**Short, yes. But I'm doing this at the top of my head. I'm just getting the three chapters done that Skelly told me to write, and then when I get more info, I'll write more.**

**And guess what, I'm SO happy. Next week I get to go to college to learn special effects for one week and one week only, (mind you, I'm young) and it's going to be fun. Then I'm going to Disneyland for that weekend, and I'm pretty sure I'll be tired that week**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. memories

_ ** Well guess what? I uploaded the next day after my last one! WOOO**_ **WHOOO! ****Okay so I'd really like to thank all the reviewers! **_  
_

**Starlight Prime: ERMEHPRIMUS! Thank you so much for reviewing and all that jazz. It's a really good push for when people review my story :D**

**Airreon Prime One: Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate your like for Megatron!**

**Autobot Slipstream: Yes. Here is your update :) **

**Guest: Yes. And there will probably be another update the day after tomorrow (my time)!**

**BossBot97: And here I shall!**

**Disclaimer:I own none TTATT**

**ENJOY**

_ 'Ugh... where am I.' _I felt my optics flicker on. Gasping, I realized that I was back in reality. The thought of reality was a sigh of relief. I looked around, incase there were any intruders around me. I felt drunk. Everything seemed blurry and out of touch. Memories filled my processor.

_ ' "But father! I don't want to marry someone from the Elite guard!" I complained to him._

_ "You will do what I tell you, Lyric!" the Prime roared. I felt tears in my eyes, and left him to feel victorious. Why does he want me to marry someone I don't want to?_

_ It's not fair! It's not fair! Tears filled my eyes. If only... If only I could escape. I don't want to be trapped with someone I don't love.'_

Tears filled my eyes. That day was horrible. Every single bit, I remember so perfectly. It's like a replay. Why does it seem so foggy though? I groaned and put my helm back, then put my head to the side. "Oh Primus!" I rasped, careful not to wake up the sleeping mech beside me. My optic twitched. How long had he been there? Megatron, the tyrant and leader of the decepticons! I... I don't remember my opinion on him!

_ 'Don't trust him Lyric. Don't trust him.' _W-what... Why is that? '_Don't trust him!'_

Megatron shifted. His red optics gleaming as they flickered on. I pushed that funny feeling away as the tyrant gazed at me, "Hello beautiful." He seemed dazed. I felt my thoughts quickly shift into anger. What did he do to that Autobot? He acting like it never happened!

"Megatron," I stated harshly. "What happened to the Autobot?" the tyrants optics quickly shifted from lovey-dovey to a cold and resentful glare. Was he glaring at me? Or the fact that I asked him that...

** ;:Mindwipe, get in here.;: **Megatron commed Mindwipe.

"Forget about it." Megatron was glowering at me. Resentment for the great _leader _came into place. That's all he can say!? Really? He shot at an Autobot and he doesn't give any honorable respect! What a _great_ leader he is. I snorted, "Forget about it? Are you serious? You, you killed an Autobot!"

"I said forget about it!" the tyrant roared. I flinched, but then gathered enough courage to say more,"No! I won't forget how you killed an Autobot with your own bloodied hands!" On the corner of my optic there was a gun. It looked easy enough handle. '_Megatron is manipulating you. He's using you! Shoot him.'_

I slowly reached my hand for the gun, careful not to get the attention of Megatron. I picked it up, aimed for the tyrants head, and pulled the trigger. A tight grip held my arms back. Frantically, I moved around and struggled. Megatron yelled, "Lyric! The Autobot put a virus in your head to make you think I'm the evil one!" _Liar!_ _Megatron is a liar! _In front of me stood Mindwipe. He must've got there when I wasn't looking. I looked around frantically, rage in my optics. Mindwipe stared deeply into my optics until I felt my surrounding area turn blurry and distorted. _No! You can't! Don't fall beneath his spell!_ I struggled, "Aughhh!" I screamed, tears dripping down my face plate.

"Relax, give in, it'll be alright..." hot breath brushed passed my audio-receptor. _'Give... in?' "_O-o-okay..." _'No!' _My memories! They're so foggy! What's happening... I don't get it... More hot, wet tears streamed down my eyes. What's happening to me?! Every memory I try to think of is gone! Arms wrapped around my body, bringing me back. I'm trapped. Nowhere to go... Trapped... I felt drowsy, and felt my head hit a cold, hard surface.

**Inside mind**

**** Blurriness, that's all I saw out of my optics. "Who are you?" my optics were burning, face full of tears. "Where am I? Who am I..? I'm alone... And terrified." I began to cry again. I felt a servo stroke my helm, "_Shh..."_

"It's alright," a mech's voice assured. "Your name is Lyric. You lost your memory while hitting your helm. I am here to protect you. And you, you're mine." For the first time... I felt... _I felt safe._

* * *

**Outside mind**

Mindwipe finished reprogramming the young femme. He smiled at his work, "Megatron, When young Lyric wakes up, I want you to tell her that the Autobots kidnapped Lyric and brainwashed her to think they were the good guys. When she wakes up, you have to ask her to bond with you."

**So. I would appreciate it if you looked at Airreon Prime ones' stories! She is a good writer who deserves some attention!**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

So I can't continue the story anymore. I hope you guys enjoyed. If you have any further questions, ask Skellington Girl.


End file.
